Welcome to a New World
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is a crossover fiction, but in this cat because it pretty much all takes place in the Naruto world. Something goes odd while Roshi trains his students, and this will have a large impact on Naruto's world.
1. Chapter 1

-1Welcome to a New World

Chapter 1: Intro

I don't own DB or Naruto, if I did I would not be writing this, I would be rolling in money

The sun shun perfectly in the cloudless morning sky. The world was at peace, perfectly at peace, people went to from town to town without a thought about any real worry. The Ocean was calm as it had always been, and then out on a tired old sleepy island, the residents where already up, and had been for a decent period of time. Sitting under one of the trees near a strange pink house were two young boys listening to a elder man talk, with a young teenager standing leaning against the tree listening in as well. At first glace the 4 people would not sound odd, but you would need to take a second look at them. One of them was a wild hair kid with a tail that wagged around. The boy sitting next to him had no hair, and no nose either. The other two were more normal, if you think a old man who sometimes wears a turtle shell, and a young teenager who is close to deathly afraid of girls normal. Still, maybe for the strange world which they lived in, they would not be considered to odd, a world of dinosaurs and great futuristic technology.

"Alright, boys, I am going to show you all the Kamehameha wave, now remember you have to do the wave just like how I do it, or you will not be able to make it work correctly," Roshi said fixing his glasses, "And Goku, I already know you know about this, but Yamacha, and Krillin need to learn it as well."

Goku nodded to the answer, as if it answered a question which he was going to ask, "Master Roshi, can you and I demonstrate it, to show them how it is done?"

"Well of course we can Goku, good idea," Roshi said with a smile, remember the surprise at how Goku was able to learn the move after only seeing it one time in his life. He had used it shortly after he had performed the Kamehameha on Ox King's home.

The two lined up with each other, and each prepared for the dangerous and highly destructive move. Then at the same time, the two slowly did the same thing with the same statement, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

Quickly a circle of pure energy formed in the hands of both of them, from this ball a stream of the energy shoot out moving a great speed. Within a tenths of a second the two waves found each other and each wrapped around the other creating a large ball where the two streams of energy meet. Every thing was perfectly, normal for a second. Then something odd happened, something that neither of the warriors had ever seen before. The wave turned black and then suddenly the circle of darkness expanded growing at a great speed. With in Seconds, everyone watching was consumed by the dark circle, and a second later it was gone. There was nothing left of the four, but everything else in the area look as if nothing had ever happened.

Krillin could fell himself fall, it was as if he fell into a black hole so great, that he would fall forever. He wanted to cry out, but he knew to well that would not do him any good at all. Suddenly he saw some ground below him, and he braced himself for the hit on the ground. Surprisingly when he hit it really didn't hurt at all.

Krillin bounced up and looked around, noticing only Yamcha nearby. Krillin wondered what had happened to both Goku and Roshi, and where they had possibly had gone.

"You, ok Krillin, that was really strange, I am sure that doesn't normally happen huh." Yamacha said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am ok, I wonder what happened to the other two."

"I don't know, that is a good one."

Yamcha looked around, they were in some kind of forest. One which a large number of trees, but other then that, there was no clue where he was. He noticed that Krillin was also looking around for the same reason. He then heard something coming from nearby a sound of a breaking twig. Krillin had hear it and they both prepared for anything.

Suddenly they saw a small kunai flying at him. Yamcha, moved and grabbed the backend of the kunai out of midair, and then noticing the person moving towards him with a kunai in his hand, used the one he grabbed to block the other kunai in midair. The man fell back from the two of them, making sure to keep his in a defensive posture. The two looked closely at the man, he looked pretty normal, except for the sunglasses he was wearing, which looked like Roshi's. He would know where they were, and hopefully he would be some help to them.

"So who are you, and how did you get by our defenses," the man said looking in their direction.

"One, I don't know even where I am," Yamcha said figuring out what would be the best move, "We just find of fell here, and I would happen to be Yamcha and my friend is Krillin. It is safe to say, we are not from around here."

The man's stance didn't change, "So, which village do you work for, with those skills, you have to work for someone, or are you missing-nin."

"Like he said, we know nothing about this place, and we are just normal martial artist," Krillin yelled back.

"You have to come with me, I think you have to talk to the Hokage, he will be able to tell if you are telling the truth and if you are, he may be able to help you," the man said lowing his kunai a bit.

"Good, lets get going, led the way." They both responded at the same time.

A/N-I hope you liked, it is a idea I have had for a good while. Please leave a review, it helps us writers a lot. It also is a lot of fun to get


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Konoha

-1Welcome to a New World

I don't own Dragonball or Naruto, if I did, I would be rich

Chapter: Welcome to Konoha

The sky over the village was a perfect shade of blue, and the weather outside look amazing as well. Basically, it looked like the perfect day to enjoy the outdoors of Konoha. In fact sitting at a desk one of the villagers could see the youth of the village running around in the streets of the village. He took a long deep breath before turning to his desk. How he wished he could enjoy the city on this day, and talk with the future of the village. Then he had to many responsibilities which kept him from do these things. One look at his desk, and the Hokage could see the main obstacle in the way of his enjoyment of the great day. The obstacle in his way would have to be the mounds of paperwork on his desk. He would have to admit, that this paper work was important, because it allowed for a number of very important process to take place, and authorized mission for various shinobi. Without the authorization of the missions, Konoha would not be able to get mission for as many of their own, and would not earn the money so important for the running of the city, and the increased reputation for the village as well. Still, for some reason, the amount of paper always seemed to increase every year, and while he was unsure if it was just the old times looking better. He seemed to remember that in the old days, he did have this much paperwork. Still, he told himself he would just get though a certain amount of this paperwork, before he went out. The rest of the paperwork could wait for a raining day when he was stuck inside.

At around the same time, at the edge of town, Krillin and Yamcha diligently followed the man who they had ran into earlier towards a large walled city. Though both of pair was quiet during the way, they both were looking around to try to figure out if they would recognize anything. When they saw they massive wall, both knew they were not anywhere they had ever been to before. As they walked to the gate, they could see just how massive the gate was to this city. Something so different from West City which did have any walls, or gates around it. As they passed the gate, both noticed two shinobi sitting at a spot watching people come in and out of the city.

"So, Aoba, who did you bring with you, "One of the men said, "They don't look like they are from anywhere around here."

"I don't know Kotetsu, I found them out in the woods," Aoba bloated out, "We are going to see if the Hokage can help us with this."

"Well sure, later," Kotetsu said as the group walked by him.

"So this is Konoha, what do you two think?" Aoba asked walking a bit in front of the others.

"Well it is different, far different from the places I am used to seeing," Yamcha replied.

"Same, I can't say I have ever seen a town like this," Krillin added.

In fact, neither of them had seen a town like this one, it seemed far less technical then cities like West City, there were no flying cars, and also no talking and walking animals. It was a truly very different place. Yamcha also knew that they had to figure out where they were, and if they were not anywhere near home, which it was looking like, they where going to have to adapt to the society in this place. He looked around to notice things about the village, which was pretty large. He noticed that there were a number of warriors like the one he was following. He noticed that they also come in all age, which made him wonder if he had to live in this town, if it would be best to join this as a way to earn some money. That was if they didn't have martial arts tournaments like they did back in the land he was used too.

Both Yamacha, and Krillin could tell with ease, when they got to the main building, mostly because it fit the billing. The building was at the center of the village, and a bit larger then the buildings around where they were. Walking though the paper, they notice a number of people walking up and down the halls, all shinobi just like the person who they were following. Finally the group turned to the room which was more then likely their destination.

As they walked into the room, they noticed a old man sitting behind a large desk.

"So, Aoba, what brings you here, and who are these two which you have brought with you?" The Hokage asked raising to his feet to get a good look at the strangers.

"Lord Hokage, I found these two outside of the village, they both claim to be from some place far away, yet they were able to get though are defense without use even knowing, my lord," Aoba said very respectfully.

"Hmm, so who are you, please tell me everything about yourselves?" The Hokage asked looking squarely at the two of them.

The two of them look at each other, and Yamcha began to tell their story. He told of the world he lived in, and his own life and explained how he had ended up in this town. Krillin from time to time, chipped in this, and then told of his own life. As they talked, the Hokage, and Aoba listened carefully to the speech and were amazed by the tell the two were able to tell them of their strange and odd land. Yamcha finished by asking the Hokage if he knew anyway of returning to his world.

The Hokage blinked for a second, as if he was still taking this great magical story. He looked at both of the two youngsters, "Well, that is the oddest thing, I think I have ever heard in my whole life. There is no way on earth, you could just come up with such a crazy story and I am willing to believe you. The thing is there is no way, I know of to get you back to this world of yours. Seems that you are all stuck here. Is there anything we can do to help you with this process."

"Yes, we were wondering if you could afford us a job, and if you can tell us if you find our friends?" Krillin asked very politely.

"Yeah, I noticed that you warriors are important here, would you mind if Krillin and myself joined your forces. It would give us a chance to understand this world, put our own training to use, learn more, allow us to earn money, and may help us find our friends," Yamcha added.

"Hmm… well, that is interesting, I think a test can be arranged to see how your skill rate up. I am sure that you will fit in perfectly with the shinobi of this village, but I am just not sure where to put you," The hokage mused, "Aoba, I want you to find a couple of the other chunin and jounin and make up a test for these fellow. You are to have it ready tomorrow, so we can test out these two."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, then also go find these two a place to sleep, I am sure that will help with some problems. I think this could be very interesting."

A/N- I hope you like this story, if you have any thought, or want to say something, please to so I a review. It is really great to hear from readers.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Welcome to a new world

A/N- I don't own Dragonball or naruto or its characters

The Test: Yamcha and Krillin vs. Kakashi

Yamcha reached his hands out and slowly cracked his knuckles. As he did so he turned to look at his fellow friend to see that he too was stretching and preparing himself for the events that were to take place a head. The two of them were engage in combat with a number of shinobi from the village that that had wondered into. This was him be a tricky situation as he had no clue of the skill of the shinobi he was about to face. He wondered what the fighting skills that they have and how were they different types of fighters and he was or Krillin.

Krillin at the same time was wondering the same things. He's tapped his foot on the ground couple of times , while reminding himself to remember the training that he had from Master Roshi. He wondered what had happened to his former teacher and his best friend. He cannot worry on that now the combat ahead was far too important to worry about those two at this moment. He knew that if he just went with the training that he had, had he to get through this without a problem.

Utah man walked out of nearby clearing of trees each step slowly and purposeful. He moved right into the middle of the clearing that they were standing in. When both of them got a better look at the man they noticed that he had strange white hair and a mask that covered most of his face. Both could somehow tell this man was very dangerous and would be a great challenge to fight against.

"Well, I have been elected to start this test it seems," the man said with a face which neither Yamcha or Krillin could read., "Well let us begin."

Yamcha quickly adds that man who Is standing there while he was he just any on the middle doing nothing. Yamcha quickly changed his plans and didn't follow through with his attack. He instead moved to the right just barely off while searching for the real threat. When the figure move though Hughes and perfect position to launch a week attack, which hit its target. The effect of the slight attack turned the figure he into block of wood. Still he was a preposition then, when the figure showed up out of nowhere to block his attack. The man's attack was a week jab with a kunai in his hand. Yamcha quickly grabbed the wrists of the men, while Krillin charged forward and to attack. Again this was all too easy as if they're being set up again. Cohen slammed into the man with the high flying kick towards the head to knock them out. This time the man turned into a puff of smoke disappearing from you. Krillin noticed the man appeared to his left second later, moving quickly towards him faster than he can move. This time is the man's slammed the upper cut into Krillin would be, Krillin image just faded out, and Krillin appeared on the other side of the man and hit him right in this side and knocking him back.

The man dusted himself off, all the while keeping his eye on the two of them.

"Your quite good, I have to say, I am very impressed," The white haired man said with what looked like a smile, "I think you both have what it takes to be a shinobi of the leaf, but I want to test you two out a bit more, what do you say."

"Yeah, of course, this fun," Krillin replied with a smile.

with that It was on again, and white-haired man was moving quickly towards him. as the then move towards them. He lowered part of his mask to reveal his other eye. As he did this he closed one that was ready open. When Yamcha and Krillin looked at the eye, they both noticed that it was different from anything they had ever seen. It was red with odd marks. as the man approached going he Krillin, he throw an obvious punch, which would be easy to block. Krillin did just this but as Krillin went to counter the man seemed readers move perfectly. He was able to react to Krillin's counter attack and block it with ease. The men attacked a second time, this time little bit quicker, and again Killan was able to block him. This time when he countered, the man turned into smoke, and was able to counter Krillin and knock him to the ground with a hard punch.

As he delivered the punch Yamcha noticed a opening, if he was fast enough. Yamcha mood with incredible speed and precision, as he launched into his wolf fang fist attack. the attack caught the white-haired man totally off guard, and was very successful. As each part the attack landed in secession driving the white-haired man back and then launching a him back into the hard dirt.

"Well now, seems I can't hold so much back against you two," the man said with a smile, "That was a impressive attack kid."

Both Yamcha and Krillin decided to charge the man this time. They moved quickly, but the white-haired man was able to follow their movements with ease. As they both prepared to make their attacks on demand they were caught for a great surprise. The white-haired man had not only followed their movements with precision and perfection, but it time to in the perfect moment to counter would be. he then followed up his counterattack with another attack, which sent the two warriors back, giving him plenty of space to attack on his own. the man moved with good speed to take advantage of the opening the opening he had just created. His hands slammed into both of the two warriors and he finished off the two perfect combos with a two variations of a roundhouse kick, which sent both of them fly into the dirt.

Yamcha got up and whipped himself off and looked at Krillin, and both nodded to each other. They would have to combine to use an attack if they wanted a chance to defeat this foe. Krillin charged first, with Yamcha sliding in right behind him. the two of them attacked the white-haired man, in combination. One always attacking one always defending protecting each other and working together in unison. This way therefore would not be able to deliver such a terrible combination on them. The fight between the three turned quickly into a looked like a fanciful dance with each piece always in motion. as he attacked moved on, the two young warriors could feel themselves grow tired more tired with every passing moment. their attacks word semi successful, but most of them were completely unsuccessful. Had to pull something big out of the bag against this foe. Yamcha suddenly launched into his wolf fang fist attack on the man, but this time the man was able to block each of the attacks with ease. The attacks kept up as long as Yamcha had energy to use for the great and powerful combination. His energy to begins you lessen, and the dropped to the point where his foe was able to knock him away.

The man looked a second to late to notice where the other youngster was. the edge there was a bit back from the fight, and had his hands to together. A split second later a flash of a brilliant light was flying right at him. Yamcha smirked as he watched Krillin fire off the Kamehameha wave at the older warrior. the bright lighting both the older warrior, and he disappeared completely. When the attack was over there was nothing where the man had once stood. A second later, the two of them noticed something, the man had jumped off one of the tree branches, and stood again on the battlefield.

"Well, now, I think that is all I need to see," He said again with what looked like a smile, "I would have had a ton of problems with that attack if I was fighting against you at full power."

"Um, what do you mean by that," Krillin asked puzzled.

"Well, I created a number of weaker clones of myself to fight you, that last one, was at about 40 percent of my strength. While, you fighting still is extremely different from our, and you have no training for the job, I have to admit, you passed this test with flying color. You two are worthy of being Gennin of the Hidden leaf, if not higher, congratulations, both of you."

"So um, what is your name," Krillin asked looked at the odd man.

"Kakashi Hayate," the man replied, "Well, seems I need to get moving, I have to got meet my new team of Gennin today, good luck with your work in the village."

A/N- I hope that you liked this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. Please leave a review, or if you just want, it is always really great to get review. Thanks for reading again, and tell later.


End file.
